


Smut Monday, August 2019: Dirty Dreams

by AliceCambio



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Smut, Unrequited Crush, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceCambio/pseuds/AliceCambio
Summary: Written for Smut Monday, August 2019. Sakura is having repeated sex dreams about her former teacher. Can Hinata help out?





	Smut Monday, August 2019: Dirty Dreams

_ **Hands were running down her body, ghostlike. Goosepimples appeared everywhere, and Sakura shivered, trying not to make a sound or open her eyes, as the strange, sexy man had asked. A mouth pressed against her lips, then glided down her throat to her breasts. She moaned as her lover worshipped her breasts, ravished her nipples. The man stopped for a moment. ** _

_ **“You may moan, but keep your eyes closed. I want to hear your voice, Sakura.”** _

_ **With that, he went back to worshipping her, pleasuring her breasts, then trailing his fingertips down her abdomen to her quim, already moist with her juices. His fingers, long and elegant, opened her gently to him, and he began to thrust with them, causing intense pleasure to ring through Sakura’s body. ** _

_ **Finally, when she could no longer handle it, Sakura begged him to make love to her, to put his hard cock insider her and take her into ecstasy.   
“You have to open your eyes and look at me first. I want you to know who I am, if we are to make love together. ** _

_ **Sakura opened her eyes, and met the gray, wise eyes of her teacher and one of her mentors, Kakashi Hatake. ** _

BEEEP BEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEP BEEEE-  
Sakura slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock and laid back on her bed, chest heaving, and panties wet from her sex dream. It was the third one in a week and the fifteenth in a month. She was going crazy! 

Sakura got up, showered, and changed into her day clothes, resolving to fix this mess by going to the person she knew was the only one in Konoha who would talk to her about this without judgement or too many questions. She picked up her phone and dialed the number, quickly setting a brunch date with Hinata. 

An hour or so later, Sakura and Hinata sat together quietly in a bistro, sipping coffee. Sakura had explained to her what was going on and was giving Hinata time to form an opinion about her dreams. 

“Have you been spending a lot of time with him?”

“Not since the last mission he was on, when he transected his spine in three places, and we had to regrow part of his liver.”  
“Have you had feelings for him before?”  
“Just a minor crush, when Sasuke broke my heart leaving town like he did,” Sakura admitted. “But that was years ago.”  
“Perhaps you have latent feelings for him? Ones you pushed away for a long time?”  
“Well, I did kinda feel weird about his age when I had my crush. I mean, he was an adult!”  
“An age difference isn’t so bad,” Hinata said. “You’re both adults now. Perhaps you could call him and take him out to dinner?”  
“Hmmm,” Sakura said. “It’s a bit forward for my tastes….”  
“I declared my love for Naruto on the battlefield and now I am expecting my first child with him.”  
Hiata reached over and gently grasped her friend’s hand. “What’s the worst that could happen? He says no? Take the chance, Sakura.”

With that, she stood and left, giving Sakura some space and time to think. After a time, Sakura carefully, slowly pulled out her phone and began to scroll through her contacts. Hinata was right. What was the worst that could happen?


End file.
